Pontos Cardeais
by Piketuxa
Summary: Sasuke e Hinata são convocados para ver a Hokage, lá descobrem que teriam que se unir para derrotar um fugitivo de uma vila vizinha. O que irá acontecer com eles?


**Pontos Cardeais**

_**Quem passou pela vida em branca nuvem,  
E em plácido repouso adormeceu;**_

_**Quem não sentiu o frio da desgraça,  
Quem passou pela vida e não sofreu;**_

_**Foi espectro de homem, não foi homem,  
Só passou pela vida, não viveu.**_

_**(Francisco Otaviano)**_

— Tsunade-sama, eles chegaram. — informou Shizune, a Hokage levantou os olhos dos papéis que assinava e encarou sua secretária. Sabia que eles haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão, mas só eles poderiam resolver _aquele problema_.

— Mande-os entrar. — respondeu simplesmente Tsunade voltando seus olhos para os papéis.

Shizune abriu a porta da sala da Hokage e gesticulou para que os dois entrassem. Os ninjas entraram enquanto a secretária saia deixando sua mestra à sós com os dois.

— O que deseja Hokage-sama? — perguntou uma voz rouca e forte.

Os dois ninjas vestiam uma calça preta, tênis preto, blusa de manga comprida preta, luvas e uma máscara que escondia seus rostos e cabelo. Na verdade não se via pele, cabelo ou rosto; por serem ninjas da Elite eram obrigados a sair de Konoha com máscaras e com roupas que cobrissem o corpo todo.

Pelo formato do corpo podia-se notar que era um homem e uma mulher; a diferença de altura era muita: a mulher batia no ombro do homem. Ambos usavam as obrigatórias máscaras, mas a do homem havia o formato de uma cobra, enquanto a da mulher de um dragão.

Por que uma cobra e um dragão? Simples, aqueles dois ninjas eram os melhores de Konoha; a mulher carregava dentro de si um poder grandioso, conhecido como "Áurea do dragão" enquanto o homem carregava o poder da cobra conhecido como "Portador da cobra ou Áurea da cobra".

— Sei que acabaram de chegar de missão e que enfrentaram muitos desafios no país da água e em Suna, mas preciso do serviço de vocês. — a Hokage respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Espiões de Konoha descobriram que na floresta densa, dentro de uma caverna se encontra um inimigo muito poderoso. Há tempos que procuramos ele e finalmente achamos; sei que vocês costumam fazer missões separados, mas para segurança de vocês mesmos vou mandar os dois. Vocês são da Elite de Konoha, os melhores no que fazem; quero que vão até lá e o tragam para mim, vivo ou morto. — a Hokage sabia que eles conseguiriam, já haviam enfrentado coisas piores separados e venceram, juntos eram mais que invencíveis.

— Quando saímos? — perguntou o outro ninja com a voz calma e suave; a Hokage os encarou, precisavam ser rápidos ou o inimigo descobriria que fora localizado em seu esconderijo.

— Amanhã, quando o sol nascer. — e pôs fim ao assunto, os dois assentiram e sumiram numa cortina de fumaça negra como se nunca estivessem estado ali.

— O que acha Shizune? — perguntou a loira para a mulher que havia acabado de entrar na sala enquanto virava a garrafa de saquê e bebia um gole grande da bebida, Shizune ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

— Eles conseguirão, são os melhores. — afirmou com convicção a mulher, sabia que se aqueles dois não conseguissem, ninguém seria capaz de deter o inimigo.

Na manhã seguinte os dois chegaram pontualmente no portão principal de Konoha; sairiam da vila e entrariam na floresta densa a procura da caverna. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça e saíram indo para a floresta.

De muitos que já entraram naquela floresta, poucos saíram; por isso era chamada de Floresta Densa, pois a densidade do lugar era muito alta. Os dois andavam calmamente pela floresta, sabiam que se não fizessem algo a missão não poderia ser concluída com êxito. O homem decidiu fazer o que era certo.

— Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. — Sasuke sabia que precisavam pelo menos saber o nome um do outro para que a missão fosse concluída sem maiores danos.

— Sou Hyuuga Hinata. — comentou simplesmente a mulher, não gostava de seu sobrenome, pois muitos a julgavam por causa dele; Sasuke ficou pensativo por um momento.

— A herdeira dos Hyuuga? — ele precisava saber com quem estaria trabalhando nessa missão, quem salvaria a vida e quem salvaria sua própria caso algo ruim acontecesse.

— A ex-Herdeira dos Hyuuga. — lembrou Hinata, a alguns meses havia abandonado o cargo de herdeira para viver como AMBU, e no final acabou virando AMBU-ELITE, um dos mais poderosos ninjas existentes em Konoha, e nem havia sido difícil chegar até ali.

— Por que ex-herdeira? — Ele não era curioso – embora o assunto fosse interessante –, mas precisava saber o possível para que a missão fosse concluída com êxito.

— Cansei de viver as custas do meu pai e preferi abandonar a vida que nunca quis ter. — ela respondeu simplesmente. — Nunca gostei do meu sobrenome, por isso pretendo casar-me e trocá-lo.

— A única imagem que tenho sua é uma menina meiga e fraca de cabelos curtos e olhos medrosos. — e era isso que Hinata era antes de desistir de seu sobrenome para virar a Hinata que sempre quis ser.

— Aquela garota não existe mais. — Hinata comentou friamente enquanto tirava sua mascara, Sasuke notando o ato da mulher decidiu tirar também, os dois se fitaram longamente sem as máscaras.

— Realmente, aquela menina medrosa e acanhada mudou muito. — comentou Sasuke observando os cabelos longos e os olhos duros e frios.

— A vida me obrigou a mudar. — comentou Hinata fitando o horizonte, nunca gostou do modo como sua vida era manipulada por seu pai, por isso decidiu deixar o cargo de herdeira para sua irmã e foi aí que descobriu que era mais forte do que pensava.

— Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Naruto. — Hinata o fitou, então ele sabia? — Como conseguiu aceitar? Digo, ele está noivo da Sakura e pelo que eu soube você se declarou para ele, mas ele há rejeitou.

— Sim, eu me declarei para ele. — Hinata suspirou se lembrando do dia que havia criado coragem para contar para o loiro sobre seus sentimentos, mas o não fora fatal para a Hyuuga. — Depois acabei indo viajar em um treino especial e deixei o amor de lado. A notícia do noivado não me abalou como eu achava que abalaria; hoje aprendi a viver sem amor no coração. — respondeu simples e sincera a morena de olhos perolados.

— Você mudou muito. — comentou Sasuke observando a mulher à sua frente, realmente ela havia mudado muito. — Mas deixemos isso de lado, ainda temos que terminar a missão.

Hinata assentiu e pôs a mascara enquanto seu parceiro de missão também colocava tampando assim o rosto com traços fortes e másculos. Depois de porem as máscaras de AMBU-ELITE correram entre as árvores da floresta; estas eram muito grandes e velhas, ou melhor, grande parte delas eram grandes e velhas.

Correram ao norte pulando de árvore em árvore sem parar até chegarem ao centro da floresta – nomeado como coração da floresta pelos ninjas que ali passavam –. Sasuke já havia sobrevivido ao lugar duas vezes, era a terceira vez que enfrentava a floresta onde as arvores eram iguais e para se perder e ficar preso ali era fácil.

Já Hinata estava acostumada, havia entrado muitas vezes naquela floresta por ordem de Mikoru-sensei, a velha que a havia treinado em sua missão de melhorar seus jutsus, na verdade havia melhorado mais que isso; aquela velha há fez nascer de novo, fez nascer uma Hinata fria e calculista que enfrentava a morte de frente sem medo de morrer.

Sasuke pousou no chão e observou o lugar: para que lado era a caverna? Tsunade havia avisado que a caverna era para o leste, mas para qual lado era o leste?

— Vamos por aqui. — Sasuke disse apontando para o norte. — O leste deve ficar para esse lado. — Hinata encarou o homem como se ele fosse um monstro.

— O leste fica para esse lado. — a morena apontou para o oeste, mas por incrível que pareça, não tinha certeza absoluta. — Já andei muito por aqui.

— Esta enganada Hyuuga. — Sasuke disse com desprezo, odiava quando tentavam ser melhor que ele. Encarou a mulher e sorriu por debaixo da mascara. — Mas se quiser ir para o oeste, tudo bem; eu vou para o norte. — e assim saiu andando para o norte.

Hinata murmurou algo e seguiu o moreno, a culpa seria dele se não completassem a missão até o anoitecer. Isso mesmo, Tsunade havia dado até o anoitecer para os dois acharem o inimigo.

Não seria difícil, só seria problemático a parte em que teriam que procurá-lo na floresta, um lugar onde poucos que entravam, saiam.

Sasuke pulava de galho em galho vendo sua parceira aparecer ao seu lado e sumir aparecendo no galho seguinte, ela não estava pulando ou correndo, estava fazendo um jutsu de teletransporte, mas por que ela gastaria seu chakra agora se teriam um inimigo para enfrentar?

Sasuke sabia perfeitamente que jutsus de teletransporte gastavam muito chakra.

Andaram horas e horas dentro daquela floresta; Sasuke já estava ficando impaciente, enquanto Hinata pulava tranquilamente de galho em galho sem se importar com o Uchiha, afinal, ele quem havia escolhido ir para o norte.

Pararam em um galho vendo uma caverna, com certeza era a que procuravam; Sasuke sorriu internamente por ter razão em irem para o norte.

— Finalmente você chegou. — disse um homem de longo cabelos loiros e olhos verde-água saindo da caverna, o Uchiha olhou para o lado e não encontrou a Hyuuga, _"Ela fugiu?"_ perguntou-se mentalmente enquanto pulava em terra firme ficando de frente para o inimigo, mas em uma distância de 50 metros.

— Estava me esperando? — perguntou Sasuke irônico, certamente o homem não sabia que a Hokage havia mandado ninjas para capturá-lo.

— Sabia que a Hokage mandaria alguém aqui, só achei que demoraria mais. — o homem sorriu para Sasuke enquanto sacava sua espada da bainha na cintura e corria na direção do Uchiha.

Sasuke se surpreendeu de início, mas depois sorriu por debaixo da másscara e correu na direção do loiro pegando sua katana que estava em suas costas.

Ao longe se ouvia o barulho das espadas se chocando; o inimigo era forte – Sasuke assumia, mas não perderia para ele, afinal, era um ninja da AMBU-ELITE, e não havia conseguido o título por acaso.

Sasuke pulou para trás separando as espadas, mas não teve tempo de se proteger: o outro fez um jutsu e o vento empurrou Sasuke contra uma árvore, o moreno bateu as costas e escorregou pela planta sentando no chão. Aquele ataque havia pegando-o desprevenido.

O loiro começou a andar na direção de Sasuke, mas parou quando algo – ou alguém – entrou na frente do moreno ajoelhando. O ser que havia acabado de chegar levantou a cabeça e encarou o loiro por debaixo da máscara de dragão, levantou e perguntou ao inimigo:

— Como se chama? — a voz calma e doce soou carinhosa, o loiro sorriu por saber que se tratava de uma mulher enquanto Sasuke arregalava os olhos indignado, como ela podia perguntar o nome do inimigo na situação que se encontravam?

— Sou Madoro Kido. — sorriu galanteador fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos por debaixo da mascara. — Por que não tira essa máscara para eu ver seu rostinho lindo? — perguntou o loiro sedutor.

— Um ninja AMBU-ELITE nunca mostra seu rosto. — respondeu Hinata fazendo posição de combate, o loiro riu enquanto preparava sua katana para um ataque.

— Então você é da ELITE? — zombou o Madoro, uma mulher jamais poderia vencê-lo em campo de batalha. — Deveria largar o cargo de ninja e virar dona de casa, nunca disseram que é perigo lutar contra ninjas poderosos? — o homem estava tentando irritá-la, mas parece que não surtiu efeito, irritado e indignado correu na direção da morena para lhe acertar com sua espada.

Hinata soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, seria divertido lutar com aquele ninja fugitivo da aldeia da água; correu na direção do homem sem hesitar fazendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos e arquear as sobrancelhas.

Já havia ouvido falar sobre algumas missões que a AMBU-ELITE do Dragão concluíra; nunca imaginara que a mulher fosse tão ousada na batalha, correndo na direção do inimigo sem sequer portar uma arma em mãos.

— **_Kiru Ken_**. — Hinata disse enquanto corria na direção do loiro.

Uma luz azul apareceu na mão da morena, aquela luz se transformou em uma katana afiada. _"Uma espada feita com chakra?"_ Sasuke sabia que era possível, mas era difícil achar alguém que soubesse manusear uma espada daquela, os que sabiam não passavam a habilidade para qualquer aprendiz, apenas os melhores conseguiam esse privilégio.

As espadas de Hinata e Kido se chocaram causam uma explosão que os jogou para trás, mas os dois caíram em pé. Hinata sorriu e correu na direção do Madoro, desfez sua espada feita com chakra e foi para o combate corpo a corpo. Desviou de alguns ataques da espada do Kiro e em um deslize do loiro ela chutou a espada dele para longe.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e começou a desferir socos que eram defendidos por Hinata com uma facilidade enorme; a luta continuou naquilo por muito tempo até o fugitivo sentir seu corpo começar a fraquejar por causa do cansaço, se não fizesse algo perderia para aquela mulherzinha.

Com muita rapidez o homem fez sua espada voar até a sua mão e atacou Hinata que estava sem defesas, a espada cravou na máscara da morena que rachou no meio, o lado direito caiu no chão enquanto Hinata era empurrada para trás por causa do vento presente no ataque do loiro.

A Hyuuga voou parando perto de uma árvore e quando levantou os olhos o loiro vinha em sua direção pronto para lhe matar, Hinata fechou os olhos esperando o ataque que não apareceu, abriu os olhos e viu algo inacreditável: Sasuke parado na sua frente com a espada do Madoro atravessando seu abdômen.

O loiro riu e puxou com força a espada retirando do corpo do Uchiha e dando alguns passos para trás. Sasuke gemeu de dor e caiu sentado com a cabeça inclinada para trás encarando Hinata. Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram quando viu a morena se transformar em fumaça preta, Kido também ficou confuso.

— Achou mesmo que eu baixaria a guarda? — pergunou Hinata aparecendo na frente do Uchiha que encarou suas costas. _"Como? Ela nem fez posição de mão para fazer o jutsu!"_ pensou o Uchiha confuso.

— Quando você fez o jutsu de substituição? — perguntou Kido encarando a mulher perplexo, ela já estava começando a irritá-lo, não poderia perder para uma simples mulher.

— Enquanto era empurrada pela força do seu ataque, aliás, aquele era o seu melhor ataque? Porque só quebrou minha máscara AMBU. — zombou Hinata, o loiro bufou de raiva. — Mas vamos ao que interessa.

Hinata tirou o resto da máscara e jogou em algum canto da floresta deixando assim visível os olhos perolados contornados por lápis preto e rímel; o cabelo azul-arroxeado preso em um rabo-de-cavalo balançou com o vento espalhando o cheiro de lavanda do shampoo usado para o lavar.

Hinata estava decidida a acabar com aquela luta logo, pois Sasuke precisava ser tratado; a mulher fez um jutsu e suas roupas de batalha apareceram: Uma blusa contornando o corpo escultural preta com um decote nos seios deixando-os à mostra; uma calça preta colada no corpo com um rasgo de cada lado das pernas torneadas e uma sapatilha preta. No rosto uma máscara cobrindo sua boca fazendo sua voz sair abafada.

— Agora é o seu fim. — urrou a mulher doce e calmante, quem não prestasse atenção na frase dita diria que ela estava se confessando ao Madoro, por causa do tom de sua voz.

Hinata concentrou seu chakra fazendo ele se juntar em um ponto dentro dela, depois liberou para fora de seu corpo na forma de uma luz vermelha que envolver todo seu corpo e fez seus cabelos voarem pelo vento que seu poder causava na floresta.

Sasuke, que estava caído atrás da mulher, viu em suas costas aparecer um dragão vermelho que queimou a roupa dela deixando a mostra o desenho do dragão e a pele em volta.

— Então você é o Dragão? — perguntou Kido interessado, como seria o filho do dragão e da águia? Com certeza muito forte e poderoso. Faria chantagem para conseguir aquela mulher para si. — Por que não fazemos um acordo? Se eu ganhar você se une à mim e mora na minha caverna como minha esposa, que tal?

— E se eu ganhar você me passa os seus poderes. — os olhos dela brilharam de contentamento enquanto ele pensava na proposta feita por ela.

— Então você sabe sobre o selos? Muito esperta. — ele comentou e riu, ela seria perfeita: O sustentaria na cama com aquele corpo de excitar qualquer homem, lhe daria um herdeiro poderoso e seria esperta em despistar espiões que se aproximassem. — Eu só posso passar meus poderes para você se estiver à beira da morte. — explicou o homem.

— Nunca deixo que meus inimigos sobrevivam a uma batalha, ou eu morro ou eles morrem. — comentou Hinata completando a fala do loiro.

— Ok. Se você vencer eu te selo antes de morrer, mas se eu vencer você passa o resto de sua vida comigo sem reclamar. — ele sorriu malicioso, adoraria tê-la em sua cama toda noite.

— Hinata, não caia na dele. — falou Sasuke, o loiro bufou fazendo cara de ódio enquanto Hinata soltava um riso baixinho excitada com a situação em que se encontrava.

Num piscar de olhos Hinata estava na frente do loiro com o dedo indicador em sua testa, o Madoro tentou empurrá-la, mas não conseguiu sequer tocar nela. Hinata voltou ao lugar que estava antes – na frente do Uchiha – e observou o Kido paralisado, sem poder se mexer.

Sorriu divertida enquanto dizia algumas palavras incompreensíveis, aquela luz vermelha saiu dela em forma de Dragão e voou na direção do loiro parando ao seu lado.

— É esse aqui mestra? — perguntou o Dragão para a morena, Sasuke arregalou os olhos, então ela conseguia liberar o Dragão? _"Mas como? Isso é praticamente impossível."_ pensava o Uchiha.

— Sim, deixe apenas um rastro de vida nele e não absorva seus poderes, ele irá selar-me. – a voz da morena era divertida, finalmente seu Dragão iria se alimentar.

O Dragão assentiu e entrou dentro do loiro, Sasuke observou atento o que aconteceria com Kido, sabia que o Dragão o mataria por dentro então não teria como ver sua morte. Os olhos do Madoro arregalaram enquanto perdiam o brilho ficando opaco e sem vida. Depois de alguns segundos o Dragão vermelho saiu do homem e entrou em Hinata desaparecendo, o corpo de Kido caiu para trás enquanto Hinata andava em sua direção, ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e o encarou.

— Boa sorte com meus poderes. — o Madoro tocou o pescoço de Hinata, embaixo de seu dedo um círculo preto apareceu, aquele circulo era o selo feito pelo AMBU-ELITE Águia e todos sabiam disso. Hinata teria que esconder muito bem aquele selo de Konoha e principalmente da Hokage.

— Durma! — disse ela, o braço do homem caiu ao lado do corpo sem vida, havia perdido o acordo, sua vida e seus poderes. Hinata levantou e estralou os dedos fazendo uma pequena chama de fogo aparecer em sua mão, a Hyuuga começou a andar na direção do Uchiha, logo jogando a chama para trás que caiu em cima do corpo morto e começou a pegar fogo, logo seria apenas cinzas. — Deite-se! — ordenou Hinata a Sasuke que automaticamente se deitou na grama da floresta.

A morena se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke e abriu a blusa preta do Uchiha, observando o buraco no tórax, era difícil se concentrar apenas no buraco quando o abdômen sarado estava a mostra.

Vencendo o desejo de tocá-lo que lhe inundava, Hinata tocou de leve com a ponta do indicar o buraco arrancando um gemido de dor do Uchiha.

— Me dê sua mão. — Sasuke estendeu a mão direita para a morena que a segurou com sua esquerda. — Vai doer um pouco, pode apertar minha mão se quiser.

Hinata colocou sua mão direita sobre o buraco feito com a katana do Madoro, dela saiu uma luz azul clara que penetrou o corpo do Uchiha fazendo com que ele se regenerasse. Sasuke sentiu uma dor aguda em seu abdômen e instantaneamente apertou a mão de Hinata.

A morena estava sentindo a mesma dor que ele, por esse motivo não usava seus poderes para curar, toda vez que curava algum machucado, o Dragão dentro de si a fazia sentir a mesma dor da pessoa sendo curada.

— Pronto, já esta cicatrizado. — comentou Hinata levantando. — Minha presença deve incomodá-lo, sou um monstro e sei que muitas pessoas não suportam a força negativa da minha presença. — Hinata se virou para sair de perto do Uchiha, mas o moreno segurou seu pulso e a puxou para si fazendo ela cair por cima de seu corpo.

O Uchiha tirou a mascara que cobria seu rosto, puxou o rosto de Hinata para perto do seu rosto sentindo a respiração descompassada dela. Sorriu fechando os olhos e acabando com o espaço que havia entre os dois.

Os lábios finos do Uchiha cobriram os pequenos e carnudos de Hinata em um selinho carinhoso, Sasuke colocou a mão na nuca de Hinata e a puxou para mais perto fazendo os lábios se pressionarem, encostou a língua nos lábios da morena pedindo passagem para um beijo mais quente, ousado.

Hinata deu passagem para a língua de Sasuke gemendo de êxtase, o moreno tocou a língua aveludada de Hinata com a sua e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

As línguas brigaram por espaço até o ar faltar, Sasuke afastou um pouco seu rosto do da mulher ofegante e observou-a, Hinata abriu os olhos e encarou aquelas pérolas negras que brilhavam de desejo.

— Eu nunca disse que você é um monstro. — comentou Sasuke sério, jamais pensaria algo assim de Hinata, afinal, ela não tinha culpa se o Dragão havia escolhido ela para lhe guardar. — Muito pelo contrário, nunca conheci mulher mais bonita.

Mais um beijo, só que por incentivo dela, ficaram naquela troca de carícias por minutos, sabiam que haviam encontrado o que faltava em suas vidas: Alguém que lhes entendesse como realmente eram e isso era o importante.

Haviam encontrado um no outro um motivo para continuar vivendo e lutando e isso era o necessário para suas vidas. Não contariam para sua vila, nem para a Hokage; não agora, mas quando sentissem que era a hora de contar. Contar que haviam achado alguém que os livrariam daquela solidão na qual viviam.

Talvez, no começo, aquilo fosse um segredo deles. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até reunirem coragem para revelar aos amigos que Sasuke e Hinata não estavam mais sozinhos.

Nunca estiveram, na verdade.

Só precisavam achar a direção certa um do outro.

E pensar que, no início de tudo, ela hesitou em seguir para o Norte.


End file.
